Azmaria's Courage
by Flaming-Havoc
Summary: A Special Fan Fiction Dedicated To Azmaria Hendric.... The Apostle Of Charity. One-shot.


_**A Special Fan Fiction Dedicated To Azmaria Hendric…. The Apostle Of Charity**_

_Azmaria's Courage _

Rosette Christopher and her demon companion, Chrno, were both out sick with flu in a small town, leaving Azmaria to care for them. Night fell, and the roaring growls of a demon made the Apostle shiver in fear. Yes, she was an exorcist, but she was still as innocent as could be.

The young Apostle peeked outside to see the demon in the yard staring at the house ready to rampage at any moment. The sickness Rosette and Chrno had made them both to weak to fight, and there weren't any phones near that she could call for back up….

Azmaria glanced down at Rosette's watch she wore around her neck and heard the faint ticking. Seconds of Rosette's life draining….

Swallowing, Azmaria picked up the gun Rosette always used and loaded a Gospel in it. She knew that she was the only one who could fight the demon now….

The screams of innocent people rung in Azmaria's ears. The Apostle shut her eyes tightly, then opened them and ran to the door, jerking it open and running outside with Rosette's gun in hand.

Blood was everywhere and fallen buildings were scattered about like a simple object. To the demon, this was like child's play….

Azmaria's eyes widened when she saw so many people being slaughtered before her very eyes. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she dropped to her knees in horror.

A mans desperate cries of help made Azmaria's courage grow to a level never met before in her life. Quickly standing, Azmaria took hold of a barrier and moved swiftly across the yard placing the cross pieces where needed, trapping the demons in its tracks.

"I will not allow you to harm any innocent people! You have done enough!" Azmaria raised Rosette's gun and aimed it at the demons heart. "May this evil be destroyed, with the power of the Gospel!"

Tears ran from her eyes…. The bullet sailing through the air…. The glowing light surrounding the young Apostles body grew brighter then anything ever se on earth.

The blow had been sent, and the demon was destroyed.

Azmaria stumbled backward from the power Rosette's gun held. The fight wasn't over yet, though. Shrieking when another demon came from behind her, Azmaria winced waiting for the blow to come, but it didn't…. The light that surrounded her had merged with the cross barrier to form a new sort of protection.

The demon moved away from the light, growling at Azmaria as she took out another Gospel and loaded it into the gun. While taking out the bullet to load, holy water fell onto the ground with a 'clang' and caught Azmaria's attention.

He exact words Rosette used echoed through the Apostles mind.

'In order to defeat a strong demon head-on, you gotta do something that catches it off guard, then attack!'

Picking up the holy water, Azmaria took the cap off and ran toward the demon with her eyes closed. When she thought to be close enough, she flung the holy substance out in front of her. The demon drew back in a frenzy of painful cries when the holy water burned its eyes.

Azmaria took her chance and aimed the gun at the demons head and shot, destroying it in an instant. A smile crossed her lips, but faded as the moans of pain were heard from behind. At least fifty people were hurt or killed. Blood running onto the ground soaking into the soil.

Gripping her head in fear and confusion, Azmaria's wings spread from her back and she opened herself up and began to sing.

_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high_

_Miracle of love of midnight sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven _

_Enter our hearts_

_Star of happiness, Star of wonder_

_You see everything from afar_

_Oh light oh holy light_

_Oh light divine_

Immediately the wounds of the innocent people healed and the souls of the ones dead, brought back. Tears of happiness ran down the Apostles face and the light from before came again and grew more and more brighter with each memory of her second chance flooded through her mind.

The door creaked open and Rosette and Chrno appeared with a dazed expression. They stared at the angel singing and smiled. "Azmaria."

Feeling better then ever, Rosette and Chrno ran to their partner and brought her into a hug.

Azmaria continued to smile and her angel wings floated away in feathers and the glorious light had vanished. "Guess what Rosette! I exorcised two demons! All by myself! I used the pointers you had given me, and its what brought me through to destroy them!"

Rosette's eyes went wide and Chrno stared in shock. "You….exorcised **two** demons by **yourself**?" Both of them blinked and smiled. "**Go Azmaria!**" Rosette picked the Young Apostle and put her on her shoulders.

"I used your gun though…." Azmaria gave a small smile. "I'm sorry…."

"Nah! It's perfectly fine! As long as your okay and every else is to then its jake!"

All three of the exorcists headed back inside laughing and celebrating Azmaria's courage of the heart.


End file.
